Red Alert: Latino Continental Republic
by Bazooka Republic
Summary: The people of Central and South America have been abused by the three superpowers of the world and decide to unite and become one themselves. They are fast moving, hard hitting units that have nasty abilities and utilize camouflage and a specialty in chemical and biological warfare.


The aftermath of World War 3 should have secured world peace via the Allies hold on the former powers it key word here being "should have". The Soviets were defeated when its Premier decided to launch himself to space, only to be foiled by the determined Allied General DATABASE ERROR and frozen for his crimes probably for eternity. The Allied occupation was recalled, however, due to the actions of FutureTech. This Allowed the Soviet Resistance fighters, led by a patriotic Soviet Commander who is reffered to only as Commander by known sources. This man has risen to Premier and has set about, not only rebuilding, but also reforming the Union. One of his first actions was eliminating those that he considered a blight on Soviet society.

Surprisingly this didn't consist of political dissidents and free thinkers but of bureucrates, commissars, and judges. This shocked the Union until he revealed his reasons. He is an optimist that believes the goals of communism but was cynical of the Unions previous leaders. He claimed Stalin and his successors had the rescources to make the motherland great without bloodshed, but chose to wage war for personal glory rather than the greater good, with all the propaganda used to distract to people from the fact that they are doing nothing to achieve the Communist dream and send them to their deaths. He proved his point by pointing to the Conscript, the Peacekeeper, and the Imperial Warrior. The Peacekeeper had massed produced armor that protects well against Soviet small arms and are armed with guns that counter massed infantry assaults. The Warrior had advanced weaponry never seen before and were trained their whole adult lives to fight. The Conscript recieved a fancy short video, a nice coat, and overwhelming lies of military superiority before they die.

Many other speeches were made deriding the previous rulers of the Union and their lackeys as either lying oppressors or self rightuous thugs. At first, it looked like the country was destabilizing to the point that the Allies thought they were going to have to intervene. However, just when it seemed the Union would shatter, it stabilized and started rebuilding. Many changes were made by this 'Premier Commander'. The economy and the lives of the citizens started improving. The industries of Russia started churning out new, better products and in greater quantities. The healthcare programs were now more than just a clean bed and a swig of whiskey, and worker safety went beyond motivational posters. Waves of optimism spread thoughout the prolitariat, though the police grumble now that there are less work to do. Allied observers who've been to the union claim that the Premier smeered his predecessors only to strengthen his hold on the people, as well as only achieving marginal improvements over the previous regimes and is only preparing for the next assault.

Tatsu, then Crown Prince of the Empire, now Emperor, has started rebuilding the Imperial Army in secret to reclaim the Divine Destiny of his father. Rallying Imperial citizens to avenge the murder of their divine ruler at the hands of the foreing devils. The Warriors of Japan are wiping themselves into a vengeful frenzy to restore honor to the empire.

Yet they are all ignorant of another power stirring in the Americas...

* * *

South America was a chaotic playground for the Three Powers. the US backed Allies-friendly dictatorships that supplied them with food in exchange for power which they abuse. The Soviets backed revolutions to overthrow these dictators in bloody uprisings only for the rebel leaders to pick up where the pedecessor left off and the soviets backing a new rebellion. The Empire used the continent as hunting grounds and went on safarihs to see who can kill the most number of subhuman gaijin. Yet, neither side didn't think that the locals would be fed up with all this. Hiding for years deep in the jungles, a rebel movement backed by neither Communist nor Capitalist, La Liberacion de America Latina Movimiento has been gathering followers, manufacturing arms, stealing supplies and technologies to oust the foreign tyrants once and for all, and soon it will be the time to strike...


End file.
